User talk:PrismosPickles
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Steven.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Minichurro5 (Talk) 04:47, March 7, 2013 Wiki Navigation Thanks Hey, man, thanks for the help on the Wiki Navigation. I really appreciate it! +10 respect points! Sincerely, 05:21, March 8, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Anything else you can help with would be very helpful! Thanks. P.P.S. Please, excuse my sig. I'm getting that worked out ASAP. Emotion Lordship So, you seem to know what you're doing. I'm guessing you know how to code, mess with templates, fix pages, etc. So what I'm gonna do is I'm going to contact Sky Monster, and see if I can have him promote you. As soon as I can get into contact with him, I'll let you know of the details. I'd really appreciate the extra help around here with another admin. Because, as it is, I'm the only active admin right now. The other admin, WotterPower, is currently preoccupied with school stuff, and Sky Monster, the only B-Crat, is not super active here. Sincerely 04:42, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so I got into contact with Sky, but he had to leave as soon as I was able to talk to him. Next time I see him, I'll have him promote you, okay? Sincerely, 02:52, March 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Please, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to hear a response from you. I just want to know what your input is on this. Thanks! Yo, I promoted you to admin. Good luck! Minichurro5 (talk) 23:19, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, man, how does it feel to be admin, huh? Or should I say Emotion Lord? XP Nice reference! XD Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm glad to have you aboard the team, so to speak. Minichurro5 (talk) 22:39, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey do you wanna help out on Bee and Puppycat Wikia :D? I'm asking cause I always thought you were really good at templates and other wikia stuff. It seems kind of neglected kind of like how this wiki used to be and we made this wiki pretty awesome so lets help out Bee&Puppycat http://beeandpuppycat.wikia.com/wiki/Bee_And_Puppycat_Wiki help out anyway you can :D KT1999 (talk) 19:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) thought I outa tell you that the wiki I linked earlier is pretty much abandoned now, adventuretimegurl123 from AT wiki made a new one, it's this wikia now , you don't really have to go on it if you don't want to, I just wanted to tell you so you don't need to do stuff the one I linked before. sorry for the inconvenience, I'll see ya when more episodes of Bravest Warriors come out KT1999 (talk) 04:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hey can the Lakewood Plaza Turbo Wiki be an affiliate of this wiki. Lakewood Plaza Turbo is a pilot and potential series created by Ian Jones-Quartey for Cartoon Network. The pilot follows a gang of youths (KO, Radicles, and Enid) fighting the rival store, Box More. Link:http://lakewood-plaza-turbo.wikia.com/wiki/Lakewood_Plaza_Turbo_Wiki Thanks QuestionRules 19:28, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Just Wanted to tell ya If you dont Know MiniChurro Has left all wikis(Wish he dident) so he is now inactive, He would like you to fill that possition, so ya, I told SkyMonster about it but I Havent heard back, But you will probably be the new 'Crat Yourtouch (talk) 01:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch Admin Stuff I am Sorry To Hear you are leaving. What would you like me to do about your posstiton as buerocrate, do you want wotter potter to fill it. I have told mini churro about it ,and will tell the other Buerocrates and Admins. Sorry to see ya go Yourtouch (talk) 20:00, August 18, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch INActive I just wanted to clarify that you are inacte, If so me and wotterpotter are going to try to gain rights Yourtouch (talk) 20:32, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch